1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relates generally to a memory device and, more particularly, to a memory device capable of performing read operations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones and storage devices may include integrated circuits (ICs) having various elements or circuits integrated therein. Each of the integrated circuits may be coupled to one or more external circuits or devices and may include components for interfacing the external circuits or devices. For example, a device such as a memory device may be coupled to a memory controller, constituting a memory system.
In general, various signals such as data, addresses and commands may be transmitted or received between the memory device and the memory controller in the memory system. Therefore, various operations, such as program, read and erase operations, involved to transmit or receive the various signals may be performed on the memory device by the memory controller.